


Behind the Scenes

by sherlyholmo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 50th anniversary special, Anal, David Tennant - Freeform, M/M, Matt Smith - Freeform, NSFW, Slash, blowjob, david ten-inch, doctor who cast, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyholmo/pseuds/sherlyholmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and David wants to get to know each other better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is a little OOC. I try not to make it OOC.

"David!" Matt shouted across the BBC Studio's parking lot. He was so excited to see him. It been 3? 4 years since they last saw each other? It's been a while, that's all he know.

David had a quite big smile on his face when he saw Matt, "Hey Matt." he replied, getting closer to him giving him a welcoming hug.

"It's been a while, mate. How's the wife and kids?" Matt asked patting his back and walking inside the nice, warm building.

"Very well." David replied, he can't seem to take his eyes off the young man.

 

* * *

Moffat greeted them in the main confrence room, handing them each a gigantic pile of paper.

"Your script." He said. Matt and David looked at each other with worries faces. The script looked awfully long. 

"Thanks." Matt replied, David nodded. They both sat next to each other at the table. John Hurt and Billie Piper were right across from them, Jenna was on the left of Matt and David was on the right.

It took a well 5 hours to go over every line and action. Matt was impressed that David still has his 10th doctor charm. With each line David said, Matt felt weak. The Scottish accent couldn't fail to make him smile. He really wish that David hadn't gone and he knows that he will never be as good at him. No one will pay attention him during the 50th anniverary special, no, they'll be to caught up in David's return. Matt just knows it. 

Matt shut his eyes tightly trying not to cry and rubbed his eyes to make sure there were no tears. He just... doesn't want to be forgotten.

It was Matt's turn to say the next line so he did. Billie and Jenna were aruging in the script after that. All of the sudden a note landed on Matt's lap coming from his right, it's from David.

 _You_ **won't** _be forgotten, trust me. You were a great doctor!_

Matt smiled and wrote back:

 _Thanks. How did you know I was thinking that?_  

_Because I felt the same way when you came along. Somewhere out there, people will miss you very much. I'll miss you._

_  
_Matt's cheeks turned red as he shoved the note in his pocket and continued onto the script.

 

* * *

"Alright folks, that's the wrap up for today. I expect you all to be here tomorrow morning." Moffat announced across the table. Everyone got up from their chair and made their way out of the studio.

The cast was riding in probably the most compressed elevator in the world everyone had a hard time to just even lift a finger. During the ride down, Matt felt a hand reach down and squeezed his bum. He turned around to see David looking away trying to make himself too unsuspicious but Matt knows that he's the culprit. He didn't budge though, he let David do what he wanted to his body.

After the bum squeezing, David shifted behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Thankfully no one was watching. The worst part was when the ride ended and everyone spreaded out to leave the building and into their car. Matt really enjoyed that time.

Matt sighed and went into his car and started the engine. He sat still, letting the A/C steam up the windows and relaxed to Guns n Roses playing on his stereo. This was probably the most longest and emotionally exhausted day he had in a long time. At least  David was there to cheer him up. Matt pulled out the note from earlier and read it. He smirked and laughed a bit. David is such a good friend to him ever since day one. They only hung out a few times but they were still quite close. The only thing that was a bit off on David today was that he Hwas a bit touchy-feely.

Matt checked his phone to see what time it is. 9:30pm. He also got a drunk text from his ex girlfriend.

**YOUR LOST ASSHOLE!!!**

**  
**He deleted the text and laid back in his seat, and cleansed his mind to Live and Let Die. He closed his eyes and drifted.

_knock knock knock_

_  
_The knock on his window startled him half to death. He rolled the window down to find David looking upset and so out of it.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you mind driving me home, mate? I left my keys in the studio and I can't get back inside."

"Sure, but I usually listen to music and relax before I go on the road after a long day if that's okay with you"

"No problem. I can wait."

"Good, get in." David went around and got sat in the passenger seat.

Matt turned up the volumed and laid back down and closed his eyes. Welcome to the Jungle was the next track in his album.

"I love this song." David remarked. Matt agreed.

In the middle of the song, he felt David's arm moving closer to him and running his fingers through his hair, tugging on it a little bit. Matt opened his eyes once more to find David giving him a look as if he was trying to seduce him, and it worked.

"This feels wrong but also very right." Matt mumbled under his breath.

"How so?"

"You have a wife and kids."

"And? We'll just keep this between you an me. Got it?" Matt nodded as David inched closer to him until their noses brushed against each other and the heat between them intesnifies.

"Close your eyes," David whispered, "it's going to be okay." David moved only a few centimeters until their lips met. The longer they kissed, the more sloppy it got. Matt held out his hand and held the back of David's head. David held onto Matt's hand and interwined fingers. They both sat up, refusing to break the kiss. David stripped Matt, taking off his t-shirt first and then undoing the belt buckle, zipper, and buttons on his jeans. Matt did the same to David, sheding off his coat, then his expensive Abercrombie & Fitch shirt. David let himself do the rest while Matt was already naked.

When David finally undressed himself, they both moved to the backseat for more room.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Matt said. David didn't say anything, all he did was smile and began to suck on his neck. Matt's moan was deep, it was burning the back of his throat and that's the sound David enjoyed so much. He moved closer down Matt's body, tasting his salty, sweaty skin and adding a few love bites to his nipples. 

He really enjoyed hoe David's tongue played with his nipples, it didn't take long for them to get hard. He explored more of his body as Matt laid his back against the car door, his fingers buried into David's hair. Matt let out a tiny squeak when David discovered his already hard member, he gripped tighter onto his hair.

David began to play, bobbing his head up and down, taking it to the back of his throat and kissing the tip. Damn David and his talented mouth. Matt bit his lip and kept his hand on David's head and he fucked his mouth. David gagged and spit to make it easier for him to stroke. But Matt couldn't hold it in anymore, his back arched, hips bucked up and came into David's mouth.

"Like that?" He asked. Matt nodded.

"I have something else you might like." David swung his body over to the front seat and searched his wallet for a pack of condoms.

"Allow me." Matt suggested taking the condom from hands and ripping open the packet, placing it on his tip. He then proceeded to roll the condom onto david's cock only using his mouth as he moan.

Matt laid back against the car door again but this time  swinging one leg over the driver's seat and the other over the head of the back seat, allowing full access for David.

He leaned closer and whispered in Matt's ear, "Tell me if you want to stop. I don't want to hurt you." Matt was eager for David to slide into him already.

At first David was slow and careful but Matt begged him to go faster. It felt so good, David's cock brushing against his prostate. His hips bucked up, demanding more and more.

"F-f-fuck me." He stuttered.

"What's that?" David asked.

"Fuck me, David."

David gave him an evil-looking smirk and pick up his pace. Matt wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his hips, he began to bite David's bottom lip, breathing so heavily. The cries and wimpers coming out of his mouth were inhuman and it turn David on so.

"Ah fuck." He moaned into Matt's mouth as he came, it was everywhere, overflowing the condom. David stripped off the condom and let the come drip onto Matt's belly before throwing it out the window.

They both started to breathe heavily. Matt was lying down in the backseat on top of David, watching his chest rise up and down and hearing his heart beating to the beat of the music in the background, he closed his eyes and David kissed the top of his head. His large hands rubbed onto Matt's shoulder.

"I better get home, Matt. Georgia is going to kill me."

 

* * *

Matt dropped David off in front of his flat.

"Thank's for the lift, by the way and that thing you did earlier. That was... good." David said, putting on his coat and opening the car door.

"David, wait." Matt shouted out from the window, he was already at the door step.

"Yeah?" He made his way back to the car.

"Is it true what you said? No one's going to forget me?"

"Honestly." David smiled and kissed his forehead,"You'r an amazing doctor." 

Matt grinned and waved goodbye, watching David disappear into his flat. He checked his phone for the time. 11:00pm.

 

Let's just hope he's not late for tomorrow.


End file.
